Bad Daddy
by LukeyWillAlwaysLoveGrant
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is a single parent. One morning, when he has to bring his daughter to kindergarten, he meets Blaine Anderson, who works at the kindergarten. Their meeting turns out interesting.. Rated M for Smut.


**A/N: So this story is a one shot what I pretty much liked to write, It took me some time but I loved the idea. I saw it and boom, totally loved it so here you have it. This fic is created on a prompt from 'agentnormanjayden'. Thanks you for the promot. You are warned, there is smut in this!**

''_Sebastian is a single dad and brings his daughter to kindergarten, where Blaine works.__''_ **-agentnormanjayden**

* * *

Sebastian honks loud on the car in front of him. "It's green you moron!" he says angry to himself, honking more at the car. Saying that Sebastian Smythe was angry right now was one off the biggest understatements ever, he was totally pissed off. Gosh, he was going to bump against the car in front off him if that guy did not hurry up. He was really really impatient right now. "Drive!" he yells, ready to pull up. He wants to scream again as he notices that the car in front off him, finally, starts to drive. He calms down a little, but once he is able to drive and the other car is driving, the traffic light turned back to red. "Shit!" he yells, taking a deep breath, getting far behind pissed off.

"Daddy?" He hears the child's voice from the backseat off the car. Looking in the mirror off the car, a smiles turns on Sebastian's face. In the backseat sits his daughter, Alice, looking innocently at him, looking concerned too. Oh, such an angel. "Something wrong daddy?" She asks, looking with big eyes at her daddy. The smiles on Sebastian's face grows bigger. "Everything is fine Alice. Don't worry, daddy is just being a little impatient." Alice looks at him with big eyes, Sebastian can see it in the mirror of the car. He thinks back. Yeah, the 5 year old girl gave him allot off stress but it was worth it, she was an adorable child. He loved her more then anything. Sebastian adopted the little girl 4 and half year ago, when she was only 6 months old. He wanted a baby, a child so badly.

* * *

He was 25, a successful lawyer, had money and a likable dog. But one thing was missing. He wanted someone to love him, someone he could love. He had money, maids, everything a rich 25 years old would love to have. But he didn't have what he wanted. He always liked kids, always like to go babysit at his neighbors when he was a teenager. HE decided that he wanted a adopt a child, to help a child who had no parents. HE went to several places and then he met her. The first time he saw Alice, he looked down into those green eyes, seeing himself back in hers. Alice mother died during her birth, and the poor child's dad had always been missing. Sebastian always was happy when he was with his child. Well always? Mostly then. She was sweet, fun, sometimes naughty, but come on, kids are kids. But one thing was sure, Sebastian loved the girl with his whole heart. It were only moments like these, when in the morning suddenly someone from his work would call, telling him that he had to come earlier to work, barely having time to do that since his girl had to go to kindergarten.

* * *

Sebastian hears a loud noise, a loud honk coming from behind his car, taking him back to reality. Shit, the light was green. Yes, Sebastian was a hypocrite, first he was honking impatiently at the car before him, now he's being honked at for doing the same. Sebastian grumps and pulls up, starting to drive to the kindergarten where Alice should be.

* * *

Blaine bites his lip. This was his second day working at the kindergarten, but he was still nervous. He was working at a kindergarten, a guy aged 29. People probably warned their children, 'look out baby, don't get to close to that man there.' He heard a woman whisper it to her son yesterday. Great, his first day and people already where seeing him as a sick pedophile. Well thanks, he felt really flattered. Not. Blaine looks around. Yesterday during lunch, while the kids were eating Marie, a 40 year old woman who he worked with, told him a great story.

"Yeah, he worked here 10 years ago." Marie said. Blaine looked like he was interested, that being the opposite off what he really was. Marie was probably a big gossip queen, who would get every chance to get information about Blaine's personal life to gossip about him later. "Well he was mid 50 I think. HE was gay and well, he was a rapist, he raped 2 boys here. Can you believe it? Terrible right." Blaine decided to be polite and nod. Yes, sure that was bad but why was she telling him this story? Oh yeah, Blaine was a guy and guys were not supposed to work at kindergartens. He sighs and looks around, smiling when he sees the first children coming in with their parents. "Hi!" he says sweet, walking over to a kid and her mom.

* * *

Sebastian parks in front of the building. Shit, he was late, really late. He quickly gets out off the car with Alice, taking her hand, locking the car-doors and walking to the door. Shit shit shit, he was really getting late. His phone was going off. He takes out his phone. Oh fuck it Nick, not now. He puts his phone back in his pocket and walks to the door, Alice walking happily next to him, holding his hand. Sebastian opens the door. He sees that no children notice him, they just continue to play with whatever toy they are playing with. He sees that allot off other people turned their heads. Marie, that was her name right, and July turned their heads. HE hated those two women. Disgusting women, drooling over him. He them sharing looks as they both headed in his direction. It always went like this. They would see him come in, share looks. They had to keep themselves in to not run to him, throwing everything, including the kids, out off their way. Then when the first one was at him she would give him a compliment, smile as the other one came too. He hated those two.

"Daddy?" Sebastian looks down as he feels Alice pulls on the sleeve off his jacket. "You have to mee-." Alice wants to say something but Sebastian cuts her of. "Sorry sweetie, I can't stay here. I have to go, daddy must do some important stuff for his job." He kneels down and gives the girl a sweet kiss on her forehead. "But? But? But?" Alice pouts. Sebastian pats her on her head and suddenly noticing a pair off shoes next to him. HE looks to his side and looks up. There he was, a beautiful man. Wow, Sebastian looked up at the guy. The guy was gorgeous, black curly hair, normal height, Sebastian could see that. And his eyes, those honey eyes. Just wow. HE quickly stands up and feels Alice hug his leg. "Hi." he says, looking at the guy. Wow, he really was beautiful. The stranger smiles at Sebastian. ""Hello." The man says, reaching his hand out. "So you are Alice her dad? Oh she couldn't stop talking about you yesterday. My name is Blaine, I'm new here." The man says, introducing himself to Sebastian. Blaine, Blaine. Even his name was perfect. Sebastian takes the hand and shakes it. "S-Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian says, looking at him. Blaine still smiles at him. "I know." He says, Sebastian raising an eyebrow. "Oh Alice told me." Blaine laughs. Sebastian smiles. "Oh. It's nice to meet you Blaine and I would love to stay and talk with you Blaine," Sebastian sees that behind Blaine stand Judy and Marie, looking pretty jealous. ",But I have to run for my job." Sebastian says. Blaine nods. "Oh I understand that. Alice, do want to say to daddy before he leaves?" Blaine says, looking down at Alice with a sweet look, his voice soft. Damn, this guy was good. He wasn't only flawless on the outside, he was really sweet to Alice. Mostly July or Marie would barely pay attention to her, but Blaine did give her attention. Marie quickly gets next to Blaine , Sebastian hating that. "Are you already leaving Sebastian? Why don't you stay for a little?" Blaine is on his knees now, smiling and talking with Alice, Sebastian rolling his eyes. July pats Marie on her back, but a little too hard. Marie falls almost forward and lets loose off the cup off coffee she holds. Blaine looks up, and before he or anyone can do something, the cup goes in Sebastian's direction, the coffee spilling out and getting all over Sebastian's neck and his white shirt, black tie and black jacket. "AH Sh-!" Sebastian yells but holds himself in. Head turns to looks at what happens. July and Marie turns red and quickly give Sebastian some distance. Blaine looks up and Alice looks with him. "Daddy?" she asks concerned. Blaine takes a quick breath. What if this was bad? That coffee should be really hot. "Why don't you join your friends Alice, We'll take care off daddy." Blaine says soft. Alice nods and runs to her friends, going to play with them.

Blaine gets back up. July and Marie both look with their mouths open and their eyebrows up. July reaches a hand out. "Oh Sebastian, I'll wash it o-". "Hands off. Don't touch me." Sebastian snaps, slapping her hand away. Marie grins. "Sebastian, someone should wash that off, otherwise you'll get wounds." She says, totally ready to wash that chest. Blaine rolls his eyes, terrible women those two. Sebastian clears his mind. "Blaine?" he turns his head to Blaine, who looks at him with big, sweet eyes. "Could you help me wash it off?" Marie and July's looks both change to jealous looks. "What? Sebastian, he is ga-". "No Marie, I don't want to hear it." Sebastian snaps. Blaine looks out off the corner off his eye. He actually loves this, both women will be so jealous. The thought off them trying to gulp in while Blaine cleans Sebastian's chest, he can already see it happen. "Okay." Blaine says. Marie and Judy give each other a look before walking away as Sebastian gives Blaine a thankful look.

* * *

Sebastian walks in the bathroom off the kindergarten, following Blaine. HE sits down on the counter. Blaine stands in front off him. "Does it burn?" Blaine asks carefully as he looks at Sebastian with a worried look. Sebastian nods and bites his bottom lip. Blaine reaches his hand out and gently unties Sebastian's tie. He gently takes it off, Sebastian's jacket following. "Oh, that looks bad." he says as Sebastian's white shirt is now totally brown in front. "Well, they can buy me a nice shirt." Sebastian says, Blaine chuckling. Blaine fingers gently run over one off the button's gently opening it, not wanting to press it on the man's chest. He quickly unbuttons Sebastian's shirt and takes it off, laying it on the counter next to the jacket and the tie. Blaine gasps. HE never saw such a great body. Yes, Sebastian's chest was red from the coffee but not burnt, just red. But that wasn't the impressive thing. Sebastian's chest, arms. Just wow, He has flawless abs and his arms, they look so strong. Blaine quickly shakes his head as he sees Sebastian look at him. He grabs some toilet paper and gets it all wet, cold water all on the wet toilet paper. "Now I'm gonna gently rub this over your chest. Tell me when it hurts?" Blaine says, looking in Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian nods and looks at Blaine. HE gasps when he feels the coldness on his chest, rubbing up and down. It feels great, so good on his warm hot skin. HE closes his eyes and leans his head back a little bit as Blaine rubs it over his neck. Blaine throws the wet paper in a trash bin when he's finished and smiles. "Better?" He asks. "Yes, thank you, that felt great." Sebastian says, smiling at Blaine. Blaine smiles. "It's noth-.' 'No really, for helping me with those two too." Sebastian laughs, Blaine joining in the laughing. Blaine then gets some more toilet paper and dips it on Sebastian's chest, gently drying his chest. He was really close to Sebastian right now, blushing at the closeness with this beautiful guy. Sebastian looks at Blaine, feeling the urge do just, to kiss this man. "Are you blushing?" HE asks amused. Blaine looks up, continuing to dry Sebastian's chest. That innocent look, that innocent look in those pretty hazel eyes, it drives Sebastian crazy. He knows this is wrong but he can't help himself. HE leans down and gently brushes his lips over Blaine's. Blaine looks deep in Sebastian's eyes and drops the paper but does not pull back. Sebastian then gently starts to kiss Blaine's lips, his hands moving down on Blaine's hips as he feels that Blaine is actually kissing him back. Blaine wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck and opens his mouth, feeling Sebastian's tongue slide in. Their tongues entwine, having a passionate battle for domination which Sebastian wins easily. There he was, making out with the guy who was going to take care off his daughter in the bathroom off the kindergarten. Sebastian pulls back slightly and immediately pulls Blaine shirt off, over his head. He growls, seeing Blaine's bare chest. Sebastian had to fight his urge, to grabs this man, bend him over the sink, rip his clothes off and fulfill his dirtiest thoughts with Blaine. Blaine leans over him, his hands on the corner off the sink as he feels his own chest pressed against Sebastian's feeling the quick beat off Sebastian's heart. "Someone's excited." Blaine winks. Sebastian blushes.

Their lips gets close together and collide, Blaine rolling his tongue in Sebastian's mouth. No, no. Sebastian always in control, always. Sebastian notices Blaine thinks different about this as their tongue battle, wrestle for the control off the lips. The heat off the kiss, it drove Blaine totally crazy, he needed more, his hands reaching down and unbuttoning Sebastian's pants and pulling the zipper down. Sebastian sees how concentrated Blaine is on the pants and grabs his chance, jumping off the sink and turning them around, now pushing Blaine on it. Blaine whimpers high pitched, the sound driving Sebastian crazy. Sebastian starts to kiss on Blaine's chest as he quickly takes off his shoes and drops his pants on the floor, the bulge in his boxers giant. His kisses get more to the south, the moans and groans Blaine lets out driving him totally crazy. Sebastian kisses down his neck, chest and to the skin just above Blaine's waistband. He licks circles, the sound Blaine makes driving him totally crazy. The pants is unbuttoned quickly and Sebastian puts his teeth on the zipper, pulling it down with his mouth. He looks up at the most erotic thing he ever saw, Blaine's head thrown back, his mouth half open, moaning deep. Sebastian rubs his hands up and brushes the fingers over Blaine's lips. Blaine gets the hint and wraps his lips around the fingers, his tongue swirling over the fingers, making them wet. Sebastian bites his bottom lip and his other hand starts to take Blaine's pants off. He pulls his fingers out of Blaine's mouth and with both hands he pulls off both Blaine's pants and boxers. With big eyes Sebastian looks at Blaine's erection, his mouth starting to water. He leans close and kisses the tip off it, Blaine groaning loud. Sebastian licks a stripe down to Blaine balls and grabs Blaine's lower legs, holding them up. Blaine's eyes open wide as he feels something down there, a wet, hot feeling, Sebastian's tongue teasing around his hole. He looks down and sees Sebastian lick a stripe over his tight hole. This was getting too much, he needed more. Sebastian grins and stands up. He pulls down his own boxers, letting go off his arching, hard cock. He kisses Blaine again and picks him up. He lays the man on the floor and crawls over him, moaning when he feels their manhood's rub together. His hands trail down and without warning, he pushes one digit slowly and softly into the tight entrance. Blaine breathes in deeply as Sebastian pushes his finger further through the tight ring of muscles. It felt so good. He adds a second, a third finger and once he feels like the man had been stretched open enough He pulls the fingers out and presses a kiss on Blaine's forehead. Blaine grabs his hands and entwined their fingers, feeling their body's so close. Sebastian notices Blaine wraps his legs around his waist and positions himself between Blaine's legs. HE leans over, his heart pounding as he presses a kiss on the man's lips. He took a deep breath and past the tight ring off muscles as Blaine let out a muffled cry. "Are you Okay?" Sebastian ask, Blaine taking deep breaths. "Y-Yeah, just not so r-rough." Sebastian nods and pushes in more but slower as he tries to be less rough and more soft. HE feels that he's fully inside off Blaine and smiles. Blaine closes his eyes as he feels Sebastian's lips softly on his own, pulling out a little bit. Blaine parts the kiss, throwing his head back and his lips parting, groaning like crazy. 'Fuck!" he screams in pleasure. Sebastian grins and pulls out and grabs Blaine's legs, untangles them from his back and spreads them wide as he pushes in balls deep, as hard as he can. Blaine let's out a loud moan. "Yes! More! More Sebastian!" The man lets out.

* * *

2 months later..

Sebastian smiles as Alice sits in the living room off their house. Sebastian stands in the kitchen watching his daughter play with her dolls. "No Barbie! Ken mine!" she yells, Sebastian chuckling as he watches her. He hears the door going open. "Daddy. Your boyfriend is here!" Alice yells. Sebastian laughs as he takes the last pizza out off the oven. "Why don't you play a little with him?" Sebastian says loud and he hears an excited sound coming from his daughter, seeing her walk over to the dollhouse again with Sebastian's boyfriend. 10 Minutes later everything is on the table, the dinner, the drinks. "Dinner's ready." Sebastian yells. Alice comes in the dining room, holding Blaine's hand, who is smiling bright. Alice sits down at the table. Blaine walks over to Sebastian and gives him a small kiss on his mouth, which Sebastian returns. "I missed you my love." Sebastian says. "I missed you too." Blaine says and kisses him on his cheek. "I love you." He says, placing kisses all over Sebastian's face, making the man chuckle. 'I love you too. Now let's eat." Sebastian says and they sit down with Alice at the table and eat dinner.

-THE END-

* * *

**Please Give me feedback and comments on what you guys think. This is only a one-shot so I won't continue it but I'd love to have some opinions on this.. =)**


End file.
